The Chosen
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Rockman.EXESailor Moon Crossover: Warnings inside, please read the disclaimer. Netto, Enzan and Laika go to Tokyo for a Net Savior Conference and meet some interesting people. Written for a friend :3
1. Chapter 1

If you're not Deadly Serenade and you came in here, I applaud you. Seriously, I do. Okay, I'm sure everyone reaction to this was OO; what in the hell? And you would be right to have such a reaction. This is how this particular fic was conceived:

On the way back from Otakon to my house is a seven hour drive, 1:30 to 8:30 no breaks, no stops just... Maryland to Ohio non stop. Now, I was jotting down ideas in my notebook for "Mind of a Child" and my little brother started annoying me... like non stop so I turned up my music which happened to be Sailor Moon music full blast to drown him out. My little deranged mind actually took the two things and combined them, why I don't know. But when I told DS she immediately latched onto it and agreed to be my body guard. Now what kind of Neko am I to refuse that? Besides, DS deserves a little something :3

So, no flames, I warned you, all of you know my crack fics better then me anyways. And if you're really that interested or just wondering what the hell I was on go ahead and read.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto let his head fall on the table with a muffled thump sound that echoed on either side of him where Enzan and Laika sat. "Why are we here?" he asked. "What on earth is this achieving?"

"We're here because we were told to be here," Laika said coolly.

"They're arguing about absolutely nothing. And they've been arguing about absolutely nothing for about three hours. Nothing is happening and we are sitting here watching them argue," Netto hissed.

"It's a conference," Enzan said simply. "That's what conferences are for."

"To argue for hours about nothing?" Netto asked while they watched the men at the front of the table get into yet another shouting match.

"Pretty much," Enzan said dully.

Netto groaned and almost put his head in his arms but he was held up by Enzan. "Don't, we're on thin ice as it is."

"Because we're kids," Netto said simply.

"So, don't act like a kid," Enzan retorted.

"Just a few more hours, Netto-kun," Rockman said quietly.

"Or years," Netto muttered.

Enzan and Laika both sighed but they knew their friend was right. Being called to an international Net Savior conference in Tokyo of all places was one thing but being called there and not being able to say anything just because of their age was another matter entirely.

"Just a few more hours," Enzan murmured.

"Right," Laika said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto stretched out in the sunlight outside of the conference building. "There is no way in hell I'm going back there for a whole week," he muttered.

"Its part of being a Net Savior," Laika reminded him.

"Um, no. Being a Net Savior means protecting people, keeping the internet society safe and keeping evil people and things from taking over the world. Not sitting on my ass for a week and listening to a bunch of old guys argue about nothing," Netto said huffily.

"He has a point," Enzan said. "But it doesn't matter, because kids are kids, Net Saviors are Net Saviors and we're here on demand not will."

"I know, I know," Netto said, "But still…"

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly a walk in the park there," Rockman agreed as the humans started to walk down the sidewalk.

Netto yawned, "Well, we've got a few hours before bedtime, can we do something please?" he asked.

"Sure," Enzan and Laika agreed who in truth didn't want to be cooped up in a hotel room anymore then Netto did.

They walked down the busy streets for a few minutes when an open area caught Netto's eye. "Want to go down there?" he asked pointing to the open patio.

"Sure," Enzan said and Laika just shrugged. Netto grinned and walked down the steps quickly claiming an empty table for themselves.

"Netto-kun, there's karaoke up there," Rockman said while pointing up at the small stage that over looked the open area.

"Great," Enzan said in a quiet sarcastic voice.

"But there's ice cream," Netto said happily. "And it's close to the hotel," he added.

Laika nodded and sat down at the table Netto had saved. "He's right, it's not like we can exactly go very far away from here. Manabe told us to…" he started but Netto cut him off in a very good impression of Manabe.

"Stay close to the hotel and make sure that you boys are in before ten pm," he said. "Right, because we obviously can't take care of ourselves."

"Netto-kun, that's not fair, she's in charge of three teenage boys, and no matter how well she knows you three it's not like she's going to be lax about it," Rockman said.

Netto shrugged, "Yeah, yeah."

Around that time a tall, teenage girl with long blond hair that fell past her waist went up to the small karaoke set up. "Oh great," Enzan muttered.

"Be nice," Netto said, "She might be good."

The girl waved out to the twenty or so people lounging around in the open area. "Hello everyone! My name is Minako Aiko, glad you're all here!" she said in a peppy voice. Her little speech got quite a few cheers and a general spatter of applause that rippled through the crowd suggested that she went there frequently and was a relatively popular singer. "So, let's get this started!" she cheered and everyone followed suit.

"She knows how to work a crowd at least," Rockman said.

"This looks like fun," Netto said in answer to Rockman's comment.

Fast music started to play and Minako started to sing. In truth her voice was very good and she started to dance and play around on the stage to get the small crowd at her feet to grow bigger. "She's good," Netto said elbowing Enzan. "See, karaoke isn't all bad."

Enzan rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

"Hey Laika," Netto said, trying to get the older Net Savior's attention.

"Yes?" Laika asked.

"Will you go get some ice cream?" Netto asked while holding out his zenny card.

"Why can't you get it?" Laika asked.

"Because I want to listen to the karaoke, please?" Netto asked while looking at Laika with a big eyes expression he had learned a few weeks before that Laika couldn't resist.

Laika sighed and took the card, "Fine," he muttered.

"Chocolate please!" Netto said cheerfully.

"All right," Laika said, then he glanced at Enzan. "Do you want anything?" he asked him.

"Vanilla," Enzan said dully while holding his zenny card between two fingers.

Laika took that too and walked away to the ice cream stand on the other side of the stage.

"She's really good," Netto said after the song ended.

Rockman started applauding from inside his PET, "Yeah, that was fun."

Another girl went up on stage. She had long black hair and sharp blue eyes. "Hey!" she yelled out. The crowd began to cheer again and Netto once again got the impression that she too was a regular at this area. She didn't introduce herself like the last girl and just waited for the music to begin before she started to sing. She was also a good singer but not as good a performer as the girl before her.

About halfway into the song a half grown kitten jumped on their table and began to meow loudly, practically demanding their attention. Netto and Enzan both looked at it and saw that it was a Siamese with a small star shaped bald spot in the center of its forehead. "Cute," Netto said.

Enzan reached out to touch it but it merely turned around and walked away until it was out of Enzan's reach. Then it turned around, faced Enzan and stared at him with a small smirk on its face. Netto laughed behind his hand, "It acts just like Laika," he said in amusement.

On his way back over to the table carrying three ice cream cones Laika sneezed.

"I wonder who it belongs to," Enzan murmured. "It looks to well kept to be a stray."

Netto frowned and held out his hand for the cat to smell. After a few second the pushed its head against his hand and Netto started to PET it. Enzan felt a little put out, "It goes to you just fine," he muttered.

"It is just like Laika," Rockman whispered so only Netto could hear.

Almost all the way back to his table Laika felt the urge to sneeze again.

"Laika-san?" Searchman asked.

"I'm fine," Laika said and made it all the way back to the table. "Here," he said handing Netto and Enzan their ice cream cones and zenny cards.

"Thank you!" Netto said brightly as he took his ice cream and card and immediately began to eat his ice cream.

"Thanks," Enzan said and did the same as Netto.

Laika sighed and sat down at the table and began to eat this own strawberry ice cream cone. He finally noticed the cat after it stared at him for a good minute or so. "What is that?" he asked.

"A cat," Netto said simply.

"Obviously," Laika said dryly. "I meant what is it doing here?"

Netto shrugged and the cat walked over to him and jumped on his head. "Netto, you have a cat on your head," Enzan said.

"I see that," Netto said while looking cross eyed up at the cat. "Who are you?" he asked it.

The cat yawned in response and merely put its head into its paws.

"It's cute," Rockman said while looking at the cat thought the screen on his PET.

"Yeah, if it doesn't belong to anyone, think mama would let us keep it?" Netto asked.

"Maybe," Rockman said.

"Hotel doesn't allow pets Netto," Enzan pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Netto's face fell. Then he shrugged, "Oh well," he said and began to lick his rapidly melting ice cream cone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hm…" Luna frowned while looking over the small crowd that Minako managed to build by singing another song.

Artemis came over and sat down by Luna, "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"Over there," Luna nodded at where a brown haired boy, a white and black haired boy and an aqua haired boy sitting at a table. The brown haired boy had a cat on his head and they were all eating ice cream and talking. All in all not a very unusual scene for that particular area.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"That cat," Luna said. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that cat was Nova but…"

Artemis frowned, "Luna, Nova died almost a thousand years ago."

Luna frowned, "I know, but still…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Usagi," Luna said while shoving her cold nose into Usagi's ear to pull the ditzy blond out of her half away state.

Usagi jumped and squealed loudly while rubbing her ear. "What?" she asked in a whiny voice.

"Usagi, I think another celestial being has found its way to earth," Luna murmured so no one could hear her.

"And?" Usagi yawned, "Who is it?" she asked.

Luna nodded at the table where Netto, Enzan and Laika were sitting. "Over there," she said.

"What, the kids?" Usagi asked.

"No, the cat!" Luna hissed.

Usagi squinted and saw a large kitten curled up on the brown haired kid's head. "That cat?" she pointed.

"Yes," Luna said. "I think her name is Nova, however…"

"Yes?" Ami pressed, joining in on the conversation.

Luna sighed, "However, Nova supposedly died a thousand years ago."

"Then how is it her?" Usagi asked irritably.

Luna sighed, "If it isn't then that's fine, if it is, then we may be in for another battle."

"What?" every single inner senshi immediately turned around to face Luna.

"Who is Nova and why is she so important?" Minako asked.

"Nova is a guardian of a race of people called the 'Chosen.' They were very powerful beings that existed in the recesses of the solar system over a thousand years ago. However, not long before the moon kingdom fell, the Chosen were completely obliterated by a dark power that I have yet to learn about. Nova was to have died along with her people but that cat is so similar to her I'm beginning to wonder…" Luna sighed.

"So, the Chosen are all dead then, right?" Makoto asked.

Luna nodded, "That is correct, there is no possible way for any of the Chosen to have survived and I personally saw the last Chosen die."

"Then why is Nova here?" Rei asked.

Luna sighed, "I wish I knew. Also, don't forget that she might not even be Nova."

"Maybe you should go check," Ami said.

Luna nodded and jumped down from the table. "That's what I was planning to do," she said as she walked in the direction of the table.

Everyone watched her as she walked over with bated breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna jumped onto the table and meowed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Another cat!" Enzan said. "Where are they coming from?"

Netto looked at the cat and fingered the crescent moon symbol on its forehead. Then he rubbed its ears and stroked it, "Heh, this kitty is nice too," he said as Luna rubbed against his hand.

Luna meowed loudly again and the cat on Netto's head opened a bleary eye to glance down at Luna contemptuously.

'Come on,' Luna thought.

The cat gave a small breath through it nose that almost sounded like a smirk and merely curled back up on Netto's head. Netto looked cross eyed up at the cat, then looked down at the black at in front of him. "Are you two friends?" he asked while scratching Luna's ears.

Luna meowed loudly and Laika rolled his eyes, "It can't understand you," he said.

Netto shrugged, "Maybe it can," he said while continuing to scratch Luna's ears.

Before Enzan or Laika could answer there was a loud explosion in the sound equipment that made up the karaoke system on stage. "Virus?" Netto asked.

As soon as the word left Netto's lips their PET's began to ring. Luna watched with interest as Netto pulled his PET out of its holder and opened up the touch screen, "Hello?" he asked.

"There's a virus attack at a karaoke…" Manabe started before Enzan peered over Netto's shoulder and cut her off.

"We know, and we're there. We'll take care of it," he said.

"Please do," Manabe said and cut off the connection.

Netto took the cat off his head and set it on the table next to Luna. "Sorry kitty, I need to work," he said and ran towards the stage with Enzan and Laika right behind him.

"Plug in, Rockman.EXE, transmission!" Netto yelled and aimed the infrared beam at the main speaker.

"Electric type viruses!" Rockman yelled from his PET. Netto nodded and pulled an Aqua Sword chip out and pushed it into the PET.

"Use this for now," Netto said, "We need to get people out of here."

"Okay!" Rockman yelled back and began to slash at the viruses.

"Blues, back up Rockman," Enzan commanded his navi while giving him an area steel chip and a sword chip to use.

"Yes, Enzan-sama," Blues said as he took a defensive position at Rockman's back.

"Searchman, snipe off the larger viruses," Laika said and plugged his navi in as well.

Searchman didn't even reply but instead took a high sniping position area and began to fire at viruses with deadly accuracy.

"What's going on!" Usagi yelled out as people panicked around her.

The brown haired boy she saw at the table Luna had showed her earlier appeared out of the crowd. "It's a virus attack," he said simply. "Just, get away from the stage area."

In spite of herself Usagi bent over till she was eye level with the kid and put her hand on his head, "You're just a little kid," she mused.

He looked rather irritated at that comment and pulled out a blue PET holding it up and letting a hologram flash in front of her. "I'm a Net Savior and this is my job, now please get away from here."

Ami walked over and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder, "He's not kidding Usagi, let's go."

"All right," Usagi said and followed her blue haired friend.

"Netto! We need backup!" Enzan yelled over the crowd.

"Got it!" Netto yelled back as he ran over to where his friends were trying to battle the virus storm inside the equipment.

"Netto-kun, there are too many," Rockman panted as he used his rock buster to shoot down another virus.

"Aqua Soul, slot in!" Netto yelled and pushed the little chip into his PET.

Rockman took the water power and yelled out, "Blues, Searchman, get out of the way!" before flooding the whole area, effectively deleting 90 of the viruses there." It was a matter of seconds before Blues and Searchman took care of the rest.

"All right!" Netto cheered.

Enzan and Laika both just sighed and plugged out their navis. That was an almost disaster with the sensitive equipment but with a programmer it should be running again fairly soon.

Luna and Nova sat there side by side watching the whole thing. "Interesting kids, aren't they?" Nova asked in a cool voice.

Luna's head snapped to stare at the cat sitting next to her, "I knew it! Nova…"

Nova smirked, "Oh, I'm quite alive," she said. "Glad to see the moon people survived."

Luna stared at the Siamese that was now cleaning herself daintily, "You're alive? Then… why are you here? Who are those kids?" Luna asked, her mind burning with many questions.

"Yes, I'm alive," she answered. "It's really none of your business why I'm here and those kids are Net Saviors, here to make sure your little Sailor Warriors don't get blown up by karaoke equipment," Nova said with a slight sneer. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she jumped to the ground and began to trot away, "I have some business to attend to."

"Now I remember why I didn't like her," Artemis said while jumping up on the table next to Luna.

Luna sighed, "One thing is for sure, she knows more then she's telling us."

"So much for a peaceful after noon," Laika muttered.

"Oh well," Netto said while linking his arms behind his head, "Like you said earlier, it's our job."

The cat they met up with earlier came trotting over and meowed loudly at Netto. Netto bent down and picked the cat up, cradling it in his arms and scratching its ears. "That cat really likes you," Enzan noted.

Netto smiled at it, "I like cats," he said.

Just then five girls came running over and the tall blonde with pigtails that annoyed Netto earlier stepped in front. "I'm sorry, but you were with a black cat earlier, with a bald moon shaped spot on her forehead, have you seen her?" she asked.

They all shook their heads and the blonde sighed. "Darn it, Luna shouldn't have run off like that," she said sulkily.

"Ah, the cat's name was Luna?" Netto asked.

She nodded, "Yeup, and my name is Usagi, Usagi Tuskino," she said with a grin.

Netto smiled, "My name is Netto Hikari, this is Laika and Enzan," he said motioning to Laika first on his left then to Enzan who was standing on his right.

"You're Net Saviors then?" a blue haired girl asked.

Netto nodded, "Yeup, we're here for a conference and this was kind of our break but…"

"That sucks," Usagi said.

"Tell me about it," Netto muttered.

Enzan looked at the girl who just spoke to them, "And you are?" he asked.

"My name is Ami, this is Minako," she pointed to the tall blonde next to her. "Rei," she pointed to a sullen looking black haired girl on her other side.

"And I'm Makoto," a brown haired girl stepped forward holding out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Enzan and Laika both stared at the offered hand but Netto stepped forward and took it, "Pleased to meet you to," he said.

"Netto-kun, you should be getting back to the hotel soon," Rockman's voice said from the PET.

Makoto looked down at the PET and smiled, "Oh wow, are those your navis?"

Netto set the cat down on a nearby table and nodded while pulling out his PET, "Yeup," he said opening the screen and letting them see his navi, "His name is Rockman."

They all bent forward to look at the small navi, "Aw, he's so cute!" Minako gushed.

Netto nodded at his friends, "Enzan's navi is Blues and Laika's navi is Searchman."

"So you're the ones who kept the equipment from blowing up," Ami asked.

Enzan nodded, "It was a mission given to us."

"We would have done it anyway," Netto said with a grin.

After Netto said that a small black cat followed by a white cat wandered over to them. "Luna!" Usagi said happily while scooping up the black cat.

"Artemis," Minako said while following Usagi's example.

"Well, you found you pets, we need to go now," Enzan said.

"See ya!" Netto said cheerfully with a wave.

"Bye!" Usagi waved back.

Luna looked at the table where she was sure she saw Nova but the Siamese was nowhere to be found. "Oh dear," she sighed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

W00t the crack crossover continues on! This chapter was written for pictures :3 Because Kai's artwork kicks ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night around three in the morning Netto, Enzan and Laika were awoken by a loud crash resounding through the area. Netto sat up sleepily, "Earthquake?" he asked while covering a yawn with his hand.

Enzan glanced sharply out the window, "No, I don't think so," he muttered. "Look," he said while pointing out the window.

Netto and Laika glanced out the window and saw a giant something or other in between two buildings. "What the hell is that?" Netto gasped.

"Whatever it is it's headed this way," Laika said in a warning tone.

Netto jumped out of bed and tapped his PET, "Get up Rockman, we have problems," he said while he grabbed a clean pair of clothes out of his suitcase.

"I'll say," Rockman yawned, "You're up before me at three in the morning."

Netto nodded at the window while he was pulling on his shirt. Rockman looked out and immediately edged into the frame of his PET, "G-ghost?" he asked.

Netto rolled his eyes while he pulled on his orange vest, "Don't be ridiculous, it can't be a ghost," he said.

Laika and Enzan were also finished getting dressed and they had already grabbed their PET's. Netto grabbed his and found his bandana; soon all three were out the door where the rest of the hotel was in a panic. "Could it be a dimensional chip?" Netto asked while they pushed their way through the panicked crowd of politicians and board members.

Enzan and Laika shook their heads, "It's not giving off a data signature," Enzan explained. "Blues already checked."

"Maybe it's a projection of virus data from the multimedia network in this city," Searchman said.

"I hope…" Netto muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They ran outside and ran towards whatever it was that was in the city. When they got about three blocks from where its rampage was, they saw several girls in what looked like some kind of cross between a uniform and battle outfit trying to fight it, "This is weird…" Netto voiced what everyone else was thinking.

A girl in a blue themed outfit with blue hair glared at the monster, she took in a deep breath and held up her hands, "Aqua rhapsody!" she called out and many ribbons of water intertwined among themselves to create some sort of attack that ran into the monster. It roared and thrashed around but really only looked a little upset as opposed to being hurt.

"Am I missing something, or did that girl just make water appear out of thin air?" Netto asked his friends.

"No, I saw it too…" Laika said. "I don't really believe it, but I saw it."

The monster ran into several electric wires that ran over to power the large screens that advertised all over Tokyo. It yelled in pain as the sparks went into its body. Netto's eyes widened, "Its weakness is electricity," he said in a knowing voice.

Without a word the three boys split off and ran in different directions to some kind of electric source that they could use. While they did so, Netto caught a glimpse of another girl in a green and pink outfit spin around and call out, "Oak evolution!" and while her attack of many green spheres seemed to have more affect on the giant beast then the water attack in the end it really didn't do anything but to aggravate it even further.

Meanwhile the Sailor Warriors were having their own problems. "What is this thing?" Sailor Jupiter asked after she dodged an attack from it.

"It's a Chosen Guardian," Luna said in a harried voice. "The Guardians wandered the universe for many hundreds of years after the ones they protected were killed or died. Last I heard someone had managed to collect them all and turn them to him but I thought it was a rumor as I heard it over two hundred years ago. If we're fighting Guardians this is bad," Luna admitted. "Really… the only ones with any control or hope of defeating the guardians themselves are the Chosen, who controlled them in the first place."

"How right you are," a voice said behind them.

"Nova!" Luna gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm seeing how things are coming along. You seem to be having some issues here," she smirked.

Luna tried not to hiss at the unwelcome cat, "Look, unless you can help I don't see any reason for you to be here."

Sailor Venus' cry could be heard as she was ploughed into the ground by the massive arm of the creature. "Venus!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she ran over to see if her friend was okay.

Nova looked at the lights flashing around her, "Oh and, that thing is quite easy to defeat you know. So easy that I'm willing to bet a bunch of children could do it," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"What do you know?" Luna growled.

"That Guardian has no spiritual energy left, it's running off its strength alone. Did you know that in order for the Guardians to, well, guard anything they needed to absorb Chosen energy? It was a symbiotic relationship, Luna and that poor thing has none left. It's a pushover, and your Warriors can't defeat it? How sad," Nova smirked.

Luna opened her mouth angrily but a flash of light stopped her, she looked up to see several bits of electricity jump off one of the large screens. "What in the world?" she asked.

Nova merely grinned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Netto, are you in position?" Enzan asked him from his PET.

"Ready to go!" Netto said with a grin. "How bout' you Laika?" he asked.

"I'm ready," Laika answered.

"Okay, everyone log into the main server and choose the monitor closest to you," Enzan said.

"I'm there," Netto answered.

"Me too," Laika said.

"Okay, we have one shot at this. On my mark over power the generators," he said.

"We are so gonna get into trouble for blacking out the city," Netto smirked.

"I think they'll appreciate not getting crushed by a giant… thing," Laika answered in reply to Netto's comment.

Enzan cleared his throat, "Okay, ready?"

"Ready," Netto and Laika said at the same time.

"Go!" Enzan yelled.

Rockman, Searchman and Blues immediately started to overpower the separate generators in the large screens and directed the power outside the screen. Finally the power reached its peak and three rather large bolts of electricity flew out and zapped the tallest thing in between them, the monster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It screamed in pain and doubled over as the electricity hit it. "Sailor Moon, now!" Luna yelled.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded and raised her scepter high into the air. "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" she yelled out and a bright pink tinged light engulfed the monster. It gave one last weak attempt to hold onto its enormous form before shrinking down in the wake of the new power.

"Okay, that was cool," a voice said behind her.

Eternal Sailor Moon spun around and saw the brown haired boy she had met earlier that day coming towards her. "Did you do that?" she motioned to the monitors.

Netto nodded, "Yeup!" he said brightly.

"With help from Enzan, Laika, Searchman and Blues," Rockman added.

Netto looked to the side, "Right," he admitted.

Just then Enzan and Laika came out from their hide outs and ran over to where Netto was. "The power didn't go out," Enzan mused. "I'm su…" before he could finish what he was going to say all the lights went out at once.

"Heh, you jinxed us," Netto said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Netto," Enzan growled.

"Are you three the ones who used the electricity?" the blue haired girl asked.

Netto nodded, "Yeup! He realized that's what its weakness was once it hit a live wire and backed off. Though we're going to get into so much trouble for this," he added looking at the dark streets.

"Maybe we won't have to go to the Conference tomorrow," Rockman added.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Netto said with a grin. "So, who are you guys anyways?" he asked them.

"We're the Sailor Warriors," Eternal Sailor Moon said with a grin. "I'm Sailor Moon."

"I'm Sailor Venus," a blonde haired girl with a yellow costume said.

"I'm Sailor Mercury," the blue haired girl added.

"I Sailor Jupiter," the one with the green costume said while pointing to herself.

"And I'm Sailor Mars," a girl with a red costume none of them had noticed before said.

"Right," Enzan said. "And you all can uh… use attacks like that?"

They nodded. "Cool!" Netto said with a grin.

It was then that Laika looked around, "Where did the monster go? From what I could tell at it did was shrink."

They looked around and a small black thing in the shape of some unknown animal that looked to be a cross between a wolf and a cat wandered over to them. It looked up at them and blinked. "That's it?" Netto asked. "Why was it so freaking huge earlier."

"Well, apparently it's a Guardian for an extinct race of people called Chosen. It must have derived its energy from whoever had captured it somehow and when Sailor Moon used her healing technique after it was weakened it returned to its normal state," Sailor Mercury mused.

"You are way to smart for your own good," Sailor Jupiter said to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Am I?" she asked.

All the Sailor Warriors nodded in unison.

Netto knelt down to look at the odd creature. "Poor thing," he said.

"Why poor thing?" Enzan asked.

"Well, it was forced to do that because someone made it," Netto mused. "Look, it's totally harmless right now," he said while petting it.

Enzan and Laika also knelt down, "Wow, it is," Rockman said. "It's completely docile."

"What do we do with it?" Laika asked.

"Well, we can't let the enemy get it again, that's for sure," Sailor Mars said. "Or they'll just use it against us again." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I guess I can take care of it for now."

Netto picked it up and rubbed it's comically large ears. "Cute," he said.

Even Enzan and Laika felt brave enough to touch it, merely because Netto was of course. It mewled happily at the attention and Eternal Sailor Moon grinned. "Wow, it is cute," she said while reaching out a hand to pet it.

It glared at her and made a snapping motion with its mouth. "Awww…" Netto said, "Be nice, she's just trying to pet you," he said jokingly.

It sighed and backed off. Enzan glanced at it, "You know, I could have sworn it understood you."

Netto shrugged, and yawned. "Well, whatever, it's like 4:15 and if I remember correctly we still need to be up at 6:30."

Enzan and Laika nodded and Netto handed the strange creature to Sailor Mars. "Have fun!" he said brightly and waved.

The creature squirmed uneasily in her arms but made no attempt to fight back.

"Bye!" Eternal Sailor Moon waved happily. "Be careful!"

"All right, just don't invite any more huge monsters into the city!" Netto called back jokingly as they walked away.

"We won't!" she called back and waved till they were gone.

"Interesting kids," Luna growled to Nova.

"Aren't they?" Nova asked.


	4. Chapter 4

They returned to the hotel and Netto flopped face first into his bed. "I don't want to go back tomorrow," he muttered.

Enzan lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "Well, it's not like we have a choice."

"Yeah," Netto yawned, "Bit I still don't want to go."

Laika merely sighed and got into his bed.

"Night," Enzan murmured.

"Morning," Netto said with a smirk and dropped off to sleep.

Two hours later Rockman got an e-mail from the director of the main conference saying that due to the mysterious blackout the conference for that day was cancelled. /Netto-kun/ he prodded his sleepy twin.

/Nh… what/ Netto groaned.

/You don't have to go today/ Rockman told him.

/Joy/ Netto muttered and went back to sleep.

Later that morning at about 10:30 Enzan finally woke Netto up, much to his disappointment. "Come on; let me sleep a little more…"

"Oh for heaven's sake," Enzan snapped. "You were only up for about an hour and a half, now get up."

Netto stretched and yawned and sat up in bed. "You take the fun out of the day off."

"Fun being sleeping all day?" Enzan asked him.

Netto shrugged, "It's a nice idea," he said.

"Come on," Enzan said. "Get up."

Netto yawned one last time got out of bed and stretched his hands over his head. "All right, I'm up," he said.

"Where do you want to go?" Rockman asked.

"Where can we go," Netto pointed out. "There's no power."

"That is true," Enzan said slowly. "Should we just stay here?"

Netto shook his head, "Staying in a hotel with a bunch of pissed off High Ranking Net Saviors? I'll pass."

Rockman nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Especially because it's kinda our fault."

"Kind of?" Laika asked. "Rockman, it is out fault."

Netto laughed, "Ah well, it was still fun. So, should we just go hand out or something?" he asked.

"Where?" Enzan and Laika asked.

Netto shrugged, "Maybe the patio place, I'm sure some places have back up generators, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Maybe…" Enzan said doubtfully.

"I'm not staying here," Netto said matter of factly.

"Let's go," Laika said.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asked.

"All right, anywhere is probably better then here anyways," Enzan admitted.

The threesome got out of the hotel with Manabe's permission and proceeded in the same direction that they had walked in yesterday. "Man this place is huge," Netto said while shading his eyes and staring at the skyscrapers.

"It is Tokyo," Laika said dryly.

Netto threw him a dirty look and continued to look around at the impressive city.

Over at the patio Minako was sipping a soda slowly. "Man, I know we beat the big monster but having no power sucks. Any idea when it'll come back on?"

"The news says in about fifteen minutes," Ami told her. "You don't have to wait much longer."

"Yeah, and if those kids weren't there we would be in a lot more trouble then we are now," Rei pointed out.

Minako sipped her soda, "Yeah, yeah. Oh hey, Luna?" she asked.

The black cat looked at her, "Yes?" she asked softly.

"Did you hear anything else on those kids?" Minako asked. "From Nova?"

Luna shook her head, "Nova refuses to tell me anything. She keeps on telling me that we'll find out soon enough."

Usagi put her head in her hand, "I don't like that cat," she muttered.

Makoto laughed, "Well, at least she's on our side," Makoto paused, "I think."

Luna nodded, "That's a safe bet, but still, the fact that Nova exists worries me."

Over on the other side of the large open concrete space Nova was daintily licking her paw on wall ledge. Enzan pointed to it. "Isn't that the cat we saw yesterday?"

Netto looked at it, "It is," he said walking over to it and petting it. "Hello," he said cheerfully.

The cat meowed and rubbed against his hand. Netto smiled and picked up the cat, cradling it in his arms. "It's so nice," he said.

Enzan eyed it, "To you maybe," he said.

Nova jumped from Netto's arms and onto his head like she did the day before. "Weird cat," Laika noted.

Netto shrugged, "It's still cute though."

Rockman laughed, "It is," he agreed. "I wonder who it belongs to though."

"Maybe it's a stray?" Netto suggested.

"Then why is it so tame?" Blues asked pointedly.

Netto shrugged, "No idea. But if it was a run away then why does it keep coming here?"

No one really could figure out the mystery of the cat, and they really didn't try. Instead they took a seat and relaxed for a bit until the power came back on ten minutes later. "Think they'll call us in?" Netto asked with a sigh.

Laika shook his head, "I doubt it, they already cancelled everything, I don't think they'll go to the trouble to round up everyone again."

"I hope so," Netto said.

Over on the other side Minako cheered when the power came back on, "All right!"

Ami looked pleased that the radio source she was using was correct. "Well, I'm glad that's over with."

Luna looked up and saw Nova sitting on the child's head from the day before. "Over there," she said quietly.

They all followed Luna's gaze to where the three boys were talking. "Is that Nova again?" Usagi asked.

Luna nodded, "It is. I don't want to reveal myself but if Nova doesn't stop playing mind games soon then I think we're going to have to try and find things out for ourselves."

Usagi put her hands on the table and stood up, "That cat ticks me off," she said.

"Usagi, don't do anything you'll regret," Rei told her snidely.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei who stuck hers back and soon they got into an arguing match over who was more annoying. Everyone else at the table either laughed, pretended not to know them, or both.

Netto looked up at the argument. "Hey, we met them yesterday," he said.

Laika and Enzan looked over, "I remember," Enzan said.

Netto stood up and walked over. "Hi!" he said cheerfully.

Rei and Usagi immediately stopped bickering and everyone else nodded. "Hello!" Usagi said just as cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

Netto grinned, "Got the day off because of the blackouts."

"Thank god for the little things," Rockman said with a laugh.

Netto rolled his eyes, "We were up at three," he pointed out.

Usagi played along, "Three? What were you doing up so early, you're just a kid."

Netto looked indignant, "I'm not just a kid," he huffed. "I'm a net savior, and we were on a mission last night."

Makoto joined the farce, "Really? What kind of mission?"

Enzan and Laika walked over. "There was a disturbance in the downtown area and we took care of it," Enzan said before Netto could blab.

Netto shrugged, "That's about the gist of it."

The five girls at the table looked highly amused for some reason. "Must have been dangerous," Ami said.

Netto shook his head, "No way."

Minako looked a little surprised, "You didn't think it was dangerous?"

Netto laughed, "After fighting Forte, Slur, and god who knows else, no not really. Last night's mission was kinda easy."

Enzan and Laika both nodded behind Netto and the other five knew they weren't kidding. "Scary," Minako said in a teasing voice.

Netto crossed his arms, "Just because I'm 12 doesn't mean…"

"Woah, hold on," Rai said. "You're only 12?"

Netto blinked and realized his mistake, "13 in four months," he said quickly.

Usagi laughed, "You're in 6th grade?" she asked.

"Yes…" Netto said slowly.

"How old are you?" Ami asked Enzan and Laika.

"13," they answered together.

Once again, the same amused look passed through the group. "Well, how old are you?" Netto asked.

"16," they all answered.

"High School?" Enzan asked.

Usagi nodded, "And I can't wait to get out," she said with a grin.

Before anyone else could go on with the conversation there was a loud explosion in the back ground and a girl who looked to be about 18 years old stepped out of the smoke. She had on a short pale blue dress with silver body armor protecting her torso, arms, legs and head. She had a sharp grey eyes and grey colored hair and on her forehead was a pale grey star. He raised her hand and a large shadowy beast came out of nowhere to tower over them.

"A Chosen," Nova hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Netto looked at the cat on his head; he could have sworn he heard a voice. But before he could ask about anything Usagi grabbed his wrist, "You need to get out of here," she said quickly.

Enzan and Laika gazed at the huge beast and the girl in its shadow, "What is that?" Enzan asked.

She looked at them with her glassy eyes and gave them a smirking grin. "I am the Chosen of the Wind," she said giving a sweeping bow. "I have been sent from areas unknown to seek out my brethren, now if you'll excuse me," she said and lifted up her hand, "I have some work to do."

The monster behind her waved a massive had unleashing a wind that knocked both Usagi and Netto over onto their backsides while everyone else tried to stay standing. "This is bad," Usagi muttered.

"Ya think?" Netto asked.

Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei chose that time of confusion to sneak off into the crowd and transform. Usagi wasn't so lucky because she was in the line of fire, or wind as it may be. Netto stood up quickly and helped Usagi to her feet, "Okay, let's get out of here," he said loudly so Enzan and Laika could hear him. They nodded and followed the stream of people running away from the giant… thing.

"It looks like that thing we fought last time," Laika muttered. "Are they connected?"

"How about we get away now, and worry about that later," Netto said huffily.

"Sounds good!" Usagi and Rockman said quickly.

"What does she mean, 'looking for her brethren?'" Enzan asked.

"There must be others like her," Blues mused. "Maybe there's more then just her."

"And they all have giant monster things?" Netto asked.

"I hope not," Usagi muttered.

Enzan and Laika both nodded while Netto laughed nervously.

Just then the girls they saw the night before came running out of the shadows. When Netto, Enzan and Laika all looked over to see what they were going to do, Usagi took the moment to disappear in the crowd just as her friends had done.

"Venus!" Sailor Venus called out and held out her hand. "Love and Beauty Shock!" a golden heart appeared in her hand and she threw it at the monster who was driven to his knees causing the ground to shake.

Enzan and Laika decided it was a good time to get away. They grabbed Netto who was enthralled by the battle and hauled him to his feet, "We need to get out of here," Enzan hissed.

Netto made a face, "All right," he said and they got out of range of any possible attack.

"What the hell is that?" Rockman asked.

"No idea, I don't really care, they can deal with it on their own," Laika said stubbornly.

"Mars!" Sailor Mars held out her hand, "Flame Sniper!" she yelled and aimed it at the girl who jumped smoothly out of the way.

"Nice try," she sneered and waved her own hands causing a small typhoon that was minor in comparison to her Guardian's power but enough to knock over all the Sailor Scouts.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled and Eternal Sailor Moon appeared. "I will not forgive you for ruining a nice day among friends. I stand for…" before she could finish her speech the monster slammed its hand into the ground and knocked her over.

"Maybe you should make your speech shorter," Mars said quietly while she helped her friend up.

"Maybe…" Usagi said dazedly.

Over on the other side of the area Netto, Enzan and Laika had just made it to a jack in port. "Should we try to help?" Netto asked.

Enzan shrugged, "It can't hurt."

Netto nodded, "All right," he said but as he was lifting up his PET someone cleared their throat behind them. All three boys whirled around to see the familiar kitted behind them. "Who…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said in a clearly human voice.

Netto blinked, "Did…"

Enzan shook his head and Laika didn't even move.

Nova went on talking, "That monster is connected with its Chosen master, your tricks won't work this time, sorry."

Netto sidestepped behind Enzan. "It's…talking…" he said disbelievingly.

"I see that," Enzan replied. "At least… I think I do."

Nova licked a paw, "Yes I can talk. My name is Nova and I'm the Spirit Guardian of the Chosen. The Guardian of Guardians, you might say."

"Is it really talking?" Netto asked quietly.

Enzan and Laika nodded numbly while Blues and Searchman coughed uncomfortably. Apparently everyone heard the talking cat.

Nova looked a little ticked, "Look kids, my point is you can't beat it this time. So as much as I loathe to say this, let the little Sailor Warriors do their job."

"Why are you talking?" Netto asked her.

"Will you just get the hell out of here before you get hurt!" Nova snapped.

The three boys just stared at her, not really knowing what to do. Nova sighed, "Just go, please?" she asked.

Laika was the first one to snap out of the daze and he shook Netto and Enzan. "Fine, we're going but when this is over you will explain some things."

Nova nodded, "I will, now get out of here."

They left, Netto casting a worried glance over his shoulder. When they finally left Nova let out a huge sigh of relief. She turned around to see Luna right behind her. "Hello," Nova said silkily, trying to mask the look of surprise that crossed her face.

"Nova," Luna growled. "What is going on?"

Nova smirked, "How would I know?" she replied.

"Stop playing around!" Luna snapped. "Who are those boys and why do you care? Why is there a Chosen attacking the Earth! They're supposed to be dead!"

Nova fixed Luna with an icy stare who gladly returned it. "Answer me," Luna snapped.

Nova sighed, "You can't under any circumstances tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you. Everything has a time and place for when it will happen, understand?"

Luna nodded, finally, she was about to get some answers.

Nova started to explain things as the battle raged on behind her. "Okay, the Chosen right before they died managed to crystallize their powers, or their essences to save the lives of their Guardians. Their Guardians protected the essences for a time until the Dark Guardian came to them."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"The Dark Guardian and his Chosen were the ones who destroyed the Chosen society. The other Chosen died because they fought the Dark Chosen, his power was of course darkness. He was forced to do the same as the other Chosen because his battle with everyone else cost him his life. Anyways, the Dark Guardian stole the essences of the other Guardians and infused them with his power.

Some of the Guardians fought back and in a last ditch attempt they cast their essences to the Earth below. Now the Dark Guardian is using the essences he's collected to form his own army while searching for the ones who've already been given the power."

"So what happened to the Guardians that fought back?" Luna asked.

"Well, you rescued one," Nova said. "There are four others who remain under the control of the Dark Guardian and Chosen. The Dark Chosen plans to use them to find their familiars."

"And… those kids?" Luna asked incredulously.

Nova glared at her icily, "What about them?"

"Nova…" Luna growled.

Nova sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, the child named Enzan has the Essence of Fire, the child called Laika has the Essence of Ice and the child called Netto has the Essence of Light. But, I already said a time and place."

Luna nodded, "I understand. Do you know where the other two are?"

Nova shook her head, "Unfortunately not at the moment. I'm still looking."

Luna looked to the side, "This just got a whole lot more complicated."

Nova nodded, "I know, and if possible I will do all in my power to keep the people with the Essences out of it. We can't afford a war like last time."

Luna nodded, "I know," she said softly.

In the distance they heard Sailor Moon call out her finishing attack. "Well?" Nova asked.

Luna sighed, "Can I explain this to the girls?"

Nova scoffed regaining her saucy attitude, "Do as you wish. But be careful where you say it, everything has eyes and ears now a days."

Luna nodded to Nova, "I'll be careful."

Nova gave Luna a small grin, "You better be," she said and jumped onto the wall, then vanished over the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

Venus cried out as she was thrown back by the large Guardian. "Venus!" Sailor Moon yelled out but she was forced to jump out of the way as the large beast rounded on her.

"Dead scream," a calm voice said right before a blast of purple light hit the Guardian in the chest and knocked it over.

"Pluto!" Venus said with obvious relief in her voice. Sailor Pluto along with the other outer warriors stood there gazing at the large monster.

"What's going on?" Pluto asked.

"We're not quite sure yet," Venus said tersely.

The girl yawned, "There are no other chosen here," she sighed. "I guess we should go," she said to the huge thing beside her. It nodded it's massive head and together they disappeared as mysteriously as they came.

"What was that?" Neptune asked.

"I have no idea…" Sailor Moon said slowly.

Luna padded over just then, "I just talked to Nova," she said slowly.

"And?" Uranus asked.

Luna looked at them, "Oh you're here too?"

"I sensed the disturbance," Saturn explained.

Luna nodded, "All right. Listen very carefully, I can only explain this once."

Netto hung upside down from a jungle gym bar at a playground the three had retreated too. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Enzan replied. "It was all greek to me."

Netto made a face, "Why do I get the feeling that the cat knows more then she's telling us?"

"Probably because that's right," Rockman said. "And she said something about Guardians, what's that?"

Netto sighed and swung his legs around so that he landed softly on the ground, "No idea."

Laika opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Nova decided to make her grand entrance. "Hello," she said.

Netto squatted down, "How come you can talk?" he asked.

"Because I can," Nova replied. "I've always been able to talk. I'm not from this planet," she explained.

Netto stood up and crossed his arms, "Obviously," he replied.

Nova blinked for the first time caught unaware, "You're not surprised?" she asked.

"After Duo?" Rockman asked.

Netto shook his head, "Not likely."

Enzan and Laika both nodded their agreement to the statements made by Netto and Rockman.

"Well then, I see you three know about that kind of thing then."

"Six," Netto corrected automatically.

"Hm?" Nova asked.

"Six, there are six people here. Me, Rockman, Enzan, Searchman, Laika and Blues," Netto explained. "Our navis were there with us the whole time the Duo thing happened."

"Oh," Nova said. "Well, that makes sense."

"What's going on?" Laika asked.

"That girl was a Chosen, or rather a human with the power of a specific Chosen. And the thing next to her was a Guardian. Her Guardian was overwhelmed by a dark power and so she and it are under the control of an evil Chosen and his Guardian. Is this making sense so far?" she asked.

"Crystal," Blues said a tad sarcastically, and Rockman hid a small laugh.

"Anyways," Nova said, "She is looking for people, or rather humans like her who have the powers of Chosen due to certain circumstances. That's it, the reason you could defeat the guardian before was because it didn't have it's Chosen yet. It couldn't use its power but the ones with the Chosen can and it's not a power to be trifled with."

"And you're telling us this… why?" Enzan asked.

Nova sniffed, "You wanted to know. In addition too you three are already tangled in this because you went after the first Guardian and took it down."

"Yay," Netto said.

Nova nodded, "Indeed," she replied. "Regardless, you three should probably be a little careful from now on."

Netto shrugged, "Like we aren't anyways?"

"Hm?" Nova asked.

Rockman gave a wan smile that Nova couldn't see, "Trust me, Netto-kun, Enzan-san and Laika-san have made enough enemies to know what that means."

"What do you kids do?" Nova asked.

"We're Net Saviors," Laika explained.

Nova gave them a blank look.

"That means that we solve Net Crimes and fight against the Net Mafias," Blues said.

Netto nodded, "Right and we all have been doing it for a few years now too."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"14," Laika said.

"13," Enzan said.

Netto blushed, "I'll turn 13 next month," he said.

Nova blinked, "Right," she said.

"So now what?" Laika asked.

"What happened to those girls?" Netto wondered.

Laika opened his mouth, then closed it, "That's a good question," he admitted.

"So those kids?" Usagi asked in a hushed voice.

Luna nodded, "But don't say anything about it," she said through her teeth. "They can't know, we're trying to avoid it."

Michiru nodded, "Understandably. War, be it among a small group of people or between nations is never a good thing."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they were interrupted by a cheerful yell. "Hey!"

Usagi turned around and grinned, "Hello Netto-kun!" she greeted.

Netto ran up to them and caught his breath. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

Usagi nodded, "We're fine."

Laika and Enzan walked behind Netto at a much more subdued pace then their hyper friend. Netto looked at the four new people and looked a little puzzled, "Who are they?"

"Netto-kun, be polite," Rockman chided.

Michiru hid a smile behind her hand while Haruka held out her hand with a small smile, "My name is Haruka."

"I'm Michiru," the aqua haired girl said.

"My name is Setsuna," the tall woman said in a quiet voice.

"I'm Hotaru," a girl with short black hair said shyly.

Netto took Haruka's hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Netto," he said with a grin and held up his PET, "and this is Rockman."

"Hello!" Rockman said cheerfully.

"Hello," Michiru said happily.

"My name is Enzan," Enzan said as he motioned to his PET, "And my net navi is Blues."

"Hello," Blues said.

"I'm Laika," Laika said and touched his PET, "And my navi is Searchman."

"Pleased to meet you," Hotaru said.

"And you too," Enzan replied. "We just came back to make sure you were okay."

"We're fine!" Minako said brightly.

"Where are you going to go now?" Usagi asked.

Netto shrugged, "No idea, it's only what…"

"Noon," Rockman said automatically.

"Yeah, so we've got a whole day ahead of us," Netto said.

Usagi grinned, "Do you like sweets?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" Netto answered.

"Oh god," Rockman muttered.

"I know this awesome cake shop down town, do you wanna go?" she asked.

Enzan and Laika both sighed heavily because they knew what was coming.

"Of course!" Netto said happily.

"We're going to let him have sugar," Laika said slowly.

"Yes we are," Enzan replied.

"He can't be any worse then Usagi," Makoto said with a grin.

Laika and Enzan snorted, "I wouldn't be to sure about that," Blues said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi ran to a window and looked inside, "There!" she pointed a several pieces of cake.

Netto looked in, "Wow, that looks great," he said.

Usagi nodded, "I know," she said. "It tastes great too."

Netto smiled and went inside with Enzan and Laika not far behind.

Netto sat at a table and set his PET on top while looking at the menu. "Wow… everything looks so good," he said.

Rockman shrugged, "I wouldn't know," he pointed out.

Netto laughed, "So, I can still say it."

Rockman giggled, "I guess," he admitted. "Which one are you going to get?"

Netto shrugged, "I don't know, I can't make up my mind."

"How about the one with the least sugar," Enzan suggested.

Netto glared at Enzan, "Ha ha," he said sarcastically.

Enzan shrugged, "It was just a suggestion."

Usagi and her friends looked over at the table where Enzan and Netto were now starting to bicker while Laika looked quietly on. "They're having fun," Michiru noted.

Usagi nodded and sipped on her orange soda. "Yeah, I can't believe that they're what Luna said they were."

"They aren't yet," Setsuna pointed out. "And we'll make sure it doesn't happen."

Usagi and her friends nodded, "Of course," Minako said.

Netto finally ordered a piece of chocolate lasagna cake while Enzan and Laika both ordered cheesecake and their navis chatted with them while they ate.

"They're all really good friends," Hotaru noted.

Rei nodded, "Well, from what they told us about their life styles, their lives depend on one another. One would hope they are friends."

Usagi nodded and took a huge bite of white cake, "Right!" she said with her mouth full of fluff and icing.

Netto skated backwards in front of Enzan and Laika outside of the cake shop. "Seeee, that wasn't so bad," he said with a grin.

Laika shook his head, "You fail to see why we didn't want to come," he pointed out.

Netto stopped suddenly, "Why didn't you want to come then?" he asked.

Enzan shook his head, "It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"What doesn't?" Netto asked.

"Nothing," Enzan and Laika both said.

"What?" Netto prodded them. "Tell me."

Inside his PET, Rockman listened to Netto's small argument with Enzan and Laika and giggled silently.

Usagi found them and ran over, "Well, was it good?"

Netto turned around to face the blond, "Yeah!" he said. "It was really good."

Usagi grinned, "Didn't I tell you?" she said haughtily.

Netto nodded, "Do you know other places to go around here?" he asked.

"Netto, tell me," Enzan said. "Do you ever just want to relax?"

Netto shook his head, "Why?"

"No reason," Enzan replied.

"There's a really nice park about 10 blocks away from here," Usagi said. "There's a fun place to hang out and it has a lot of trees."

"Sounds fun," Rockman said.

"Yeah," Netto agreed.

Minako grinned, "All right! I can practice my dancing there," she said with a happy grin.

Amy pulled out a text book. Rei looked at it and frowned, "You're going to study?" she asked dubiously.

Amy blushed, "I have a test on Wednesday."

"You're already studying for the English test?" Minako and Usagi gasped.

"No time like the present!" Ami said brightly.

"Amazing," Usagi muttered.

Minako nodded, "Definitely."

Haruka laughed and Michiru hid a small smile behind her hand. "Well, I think we should go home," Haruka said. "See you later, dumpling hair."

Usagi looked a little annoyed at the use of her nickname but she decided to overlook it, "Bye Haruka, bye Michiru," she said waving.

Setsuna looked a Hotaru, "We'll take our leave as well," she said.

Makoto nodded, "All right," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," Hotaru said quietly.

Netto waved while Enzan and Laika really felt no inclination to say good bye to the people they barely knew.

When the four girls left Netto turned back to Usagi, "So, where is the park?"

"Over that way," Usagi said while pointing down the road.

"Maybe we should get back to the hotel," Blues said slowly.

"Awww…." Netto whined. "Come on, it sounds like fun."

Enzan shook his head, "We'll go," he said.

Netto grinned at Enzan and began to skate towards the park with Usagi inquiring him about his unique roller skates.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asked.

Enzan rubbed his forehead, "He just had a huge slice of what was essentially chocolate. I am not going to be stuck in a hotel room with him for the next 12 hours without him burning some of that energy off."

Blues gave a half smile, "Yes, Enzan-sama."

The park was your average hang out place for after school. With a small grove of trees, a small play ground and a nice pic nic area it was a pleasant place to be at. Ami found a small table and sat at it to open her financial studies book. Enzan's curiosity got the better of him and he looked over her shoulder to see what she was studying. Once he saw the material he asked Ami about it and soon the two of them were debating about how the best way to run a company may have been at the time and how it would work out in the future.

Netto immediately ran over to the jungle gym and started to climb through the bars. Usagi and Minako immediately claimed the swings and began a race to see who could get the highest the fastest. Laika merely took to mediating and he was soon followed by Rei, although Laika gave no indication that he noticed.

After looking around for a few minutes Makoto decided to jump on third swing and quickly out stripped Usagi and Minako winning the race rather quickly while Netto laughed at the outcome from his perch on the bars.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

Netto flipped upside down, "Yeah?" he asked.

"It's almost 5," Rockman said quietly.

Netto frowned, "Just a little longer?" he asked.

Rockman smiled, "Sure. I was just pointing out the time," he said.

Netto nodded and climbed off the bars, "Worried about something?" he asked.

"No," Rockman said quickly.

/Really/ Netto pressed as he sat on a swing and kinda just stayed there for a bit.

/Well…/ Rockman admitted/I'm a little worried about what Nova said./

/That is…/ Netto said.

/About how you, Enzan-san and Laika-san are caught up in this whole 'Chosen' thing because you fought with that monster/ Rockman said.

Netto shrugged/Rockman, it's no worse then any of the other Net Mafias, or Forte, or anyone/ he said.

Rockman sighed/I know, but I still feel a little uneasy./

Netto smiled and pushed back in the dirt to let himself swing forward. /You're always uneasy/ Netto pointed out.

Rockman crossed his arms/And that's one reason you're still alive/ he pointed out.

Netto laughed out loud, he couldn't help it. /Touché/ he admitted.

Usagi looked at Netto with an odd expression on her face, "What's so funny?" she asked.

Netto shook his head, "Nothing," he said with a laugh and jumped off the swing.

Usagi smiled back and hopped off as well. She looked up to see the sun slowly sinking over behind the buildings. "Well, we should get going," she said.

Netto sighed, "Yeah… I guess…" he muttered.

Before anyone else could say anything however, there was a loud crash in the grove of trees and a high pitched scream.


End file.
